IPSC CORE ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Induced Pluripotent Stem Cell (iPSC) Core will provide ADRC researchers access to state of the art human cell-based disease modeling strategies from targeted cohorts of subjects participating within the clinical studies of the ADRC. Additionally, the iPSC Core will provide hands-on training and disseminate protocols and best practices to support researchers within the ADRC, building on NIA Biospecimen Best Practices for iPSCs. Through the Core, the following specific aims will be accomplished: Aim 1 - Isolate and bank subject-specific dermal fibroblast cell lines. In collaboration with the Clinical Core and Neuropathology Cores, the iPSC Core will provide the hands-on expertise needed to isolate primary dermal fibroblasts cells lines from dermal punch biopsies and postmortem dermal explants. Aim 2: Generate and bank of subject-specific iPSC lines. Utilizing state of the art non-integrating reprogramming technologies and a decade of reprogramming experience, the iPSC Core will generate subject-specific iPSC lines from fibroblast cell lines banked in Aim 1. Aim 3: Provide services to confirm cell line identity, genomic analysis, and functional characterization. Utilizing established high-throughput systems in collaboration with the Biomarkers Core, the iPSC Core will validate subject identity and genome integrity for subject-specific fibroblasts cell lines and iPSCs. iPSCs will also undergo functional characterization to validate pluripotency. Aim 4: Implement intelligently designed banking procedures to allow for prolonged resource sharing within and outside of the ADRC. Following best practices for cell line nomenclature and tiered banking structures, the iPSC Core will establish a cell banking strategy that provides clarity and transparency, while also ensuring prolonged access to banked materials. Aim 4 will be closely coordinated with the Indiana University NCRAD center to bank and distribute iPSC cell lines. Aim 5: Provide training and support resources to ADRC researchers utilizing subject-specific cell lines. The iPSC Core will provide the needed resources to ensure that ADRC members are well equipped to utilize cell materials for research purposes. In support of the center?s Research and Education Component, we will provide detailed hands-on training, sharing of research protocols, and advise on best practices for creating subject-specific cell models of Alzheimer?s disease (AD) and AD-related diseases. These same resources will be applied in collaboration with the Latino Core to foster innovative, interdisciplinary research most on genetic AD risk factors and associated disease mechanisms most relevant to this underrepresented community.